


Operation: Davejohn For Sadfic Recovery (Now with cute dork kisses)

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Braces, Dorks, Food, Height difference, M/M, almost funny, basketball game, but not really, cute sloppy makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed a prompt. I got a prompt. Dianna's at red pep band so, basket ball game makeouts. hell yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Davejohn For Sadfic Recovery (Now with cute dork kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry (but i need more prompts dear god)

Right now he’s really wishing John hadn’t pressured him into sneaking into the guys basketball game.

 

“C’mon Dave, it’ll be fun! Besides, I told Jake I’d come watch him tonight.” He gave in easily enough because how do you say no those damn puppy dog blue eyes and endearingly large front teeth? You don’t. So here he is sitting on a rickety school bench watching a bunch of sweaty dudes run back and forth after a ball.

 

“John, can’t we go get something to eat or drink? I mean they’re tied and I’m sure by the time we get back we’ll still have plenty of the fourth quarter to watch. He looks around, spots the pep band section. Poor guys having to come to these shitty games and play. He looks above at the track where a girl trumpet waves at him, he gives a small salute back, vaguely remembering that she’s in his science class. Derna? Diane? Something with a D like him.

 

“But that’s why we can’t!” If we leave the other team’ll start getting points!” Dave rolls his eyes.

 

“But Jo _h-n_.” John puffs out his cheeks as he slumps against him, rubbing at his knee with a limp hand.

 

“Oh my gosh Dave, fine. Get your fat ass off of me first.” He immediately sits up with a grin.

 

“Great, let’s go.” He stands and starts exiting the bleachers with a certain unhappy noirette in tow. He’s pretty sure he can hear John whimpering behind him. Drama queen. How bad could two minutes be for the game?

 

Once they hit the hallway he can feel his stomach growl for food or even the sugary substitute of candy. Dave eagerly gets in line behind some people at the concession when John tugs him away from it and towards the school cafeteria.

 

“Dude the concession stand’s back there.” John continues pulling him by his hood even when he’s right next to him, following obediently.

 

That is until they pass the cafeteria and the vending machines and head towards the music wing. He continues to not say anything until John has promptly led them to a back stairwell and pushes him up against the wall.

 

“Woah, dude, I know you wanted to watch the game but uh,” He puts his hands up in defence, “you don’t have to beat me up alright? I can’t help my skinny white boy appetite...minus the white part, but you get what I mean.” John snorts and drags a hand up Dave’s side beneath his shirt, stroking warm skin. Dave shivers and gives John an odd look. Despite his obvious height advantage, John does have football muscles over his cross country one’s.

 

“Shut up Dave, I’m trying to woo you.” He snorts.

 

“Woo me? I’m pretty sure this is the exact opposite of wooing Egbert.” John rolls his eyes and licks his teeth.

 

“Just shut up.” John leans forward and presses his lips to Dave’s in a sloppy, awkward kiss. John’s weight is pressed roughly against him and he’s finding it difficult to breath. His shades clack against John’s glasses as well and dig into his bridge. Dave pushes John back slowly, not quite wanting to.

 

“Dude. Take off your stupid dorky glasses and get on the next step up.” John blinks at him, seemingly surprised by not yelling at him or pushing him away further, and nods taking off his glasses and setting them down carefully on a step a little higher than them. Dave mimics the motion and stares at the ground before looking up at John who is slightly hazing, but coming into focus.

 

“You have pretty eyes Dave.” His cheeks warm considerably and he waves his hand dismissively.

 

“Yeah yeah, you too. I could right fucking sonnets about your precious blue eyes but let’s not get into that right now. You’re trying to woo me remember?” John ‘oh yeah’s and climbs a step. He’s still a bit lower than him in all of his awkward 5’7 height compared to his own 6’2.

 

John wraps his arms around Dave’s neck and leans forward again to kiss him. Dave does as well and finds this kiss to be much better and much less awkward. His lips slide against John’s warmly and he plants his hands firmly on John’s hips. Then suddenly their tongues are out and pressing together in a slick warmth and oh. The noirette pulls a good amount of his tongue into his mouth and sucks at it. Dave’s cheeks flush hot at the squeaky moan he lets out.

 

John responds almost immediately and tilts his head to press them further together. He can feel his own nose pressing into John’s cheek and his fingers dip under the other’s shirt to feel smooth skin and firm muscle. Their movements get less controlled and he’s never really thought that sloppy makeouts would actually be. this. good. when fuck.

 

“Ow, ow ow ow, Dave, Dave don’t move.”

 

“I’m not moving, you’re the one who’s moving!” He glances at the noirette from an odd angle, their lips still pressed together above their tangled braces. “Sh _i-t_. Alright, stay calm. Just, fuck.” He puts his fingers on his own and John’s teeth and moves slowly, unhooking their brackets from each other.

 

“Ow!” John licks his upper teeth and rubs at his jaw. “Thanks.” He does the same and scratches at his neck, face still flushed.

“So, uh… food now?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go get some food.” They each grab their respective eyewear and head back towards the game. At the concession stand John buys him a pack of skittles and some nachos to share before leading the way back to the bleachers.

 

The score’s down, their school team losing and John looks just a tad upset.

 

“Yo, I’m sorry.” John looks at him and raises a quizzical eyebrow.

 

“What? This? It’s fine.” The noirette scoots just a tad closer so that their shoulders are touching and between their legs, sets a warm hand over his. “Uh thanks for...that, back there.” Dave smirks at John’s blushing face and claps him on the shoulder before clasping his hand with his friend’s.

 

“No problem. That’s what bros do.” He winks at John and leans over to kiss behind his ear. John stutters and throws a skittle at him before mumbling and watching the game again.

 

When Dave looks up he see’s that trumpet girl again who gives a knowing smile and puts her hands into a heart shape and pointing at them. He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out, leaning against John.

 

Their team ends up losing but he, John, and Jake all go out for burgers when the game’s finished and John decides to spend the night after dropping Jake off at the Egbert/English residence. They then proceed to watch comedic old horrors and eat popcorn that ends in a food fight and more sloppy makeouts. They’re more careful and only have to detach their braces from each other two more times.

 


End file.
